


Lassiter in Handcuffs

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Shawn, Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentions of Strip Club, Mentions of Violence, Original Character Death(s), Sex Toys, Top!Carlton, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: Need I say more?





	Lassiter in Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently not.  
> Here's the generic disclaimer. I do not own Psych or any of the characters therein. This is going to be a yaoi fic so if you don't like it, you've searched under the wrong pairing. Also, the crime scene is pretty gross but the story gets better so stick with it.

Carlton Lassiter sat, bent over his dining room table, staring at the open case file he had spread out in front of him. It was a homicide involving a young female stripper at a local club, The Bad and The Beautiful. It was a club specifically designed for customers who were into bondage. Most of the seats there had some kind of restraint built in just in case the audience members wanted to be tied up and the dancers were split between Doms and Subs. The Doms would dress in leather corsets and knee high, high heeled boots and usually carry some kind of whip or flogger. The subs wore a lot less clothing, barely enough to cover what was necessary, and always had some kind of rope work tied tightly around them. Lassiter didn't understand who could get off on something like that. Inflicting or receiving pain was not what sex was supposed to be about. Someone had once told him that bondage was less about the pain and more about the control and that made a little more sense. Having complete control over another person's pleasure was a huge turn on, but only if it was in a loving way.

Lassiter thought back to the actual crime scene and remembered how disgusting it had been. A young girl, identified as Caroline Dawson with a stage name of Foxy, was found behind the club, next to the dumpster, by her boss who'd gone looking for her when she hadn't come back in from her break. Her chest had been carved open. It wasn't the nature of the crime, but the way she had been found that got to Lassie. She had been completely naked, on the ground, with her hands tied behind her back, there had been a ball gag in her mouth a spreader bar between her knees, a dildo inside her, and there were whip marks on her chest and stomach.

There had been no traces of semen or any other DNA evidence. There had been fingerprints on the gag and the spreader bar but those kinds of items were used by many of the girls depending on who needed it for her act so there were several sets and no murder weapon was found to match them against. The thing that Lassiter found most strange, however, was that Caroline always played the role of a Dom. That she had been found in such a position pointed toward premeditated murder but all of the other girls and regular customers had only good things to say.

Janet Cane, also known as Queen Cobra, was the main suspect due to her signature whip that she had with her at every show. Something didn't click about her though. She had no motive. None of them had any motive. Carlton had done some digging on Caroline and found that she was the most boring person in the world. She didn't gamble, do drugs, drink outside of the obligatory, or even smoke cigarettes. She was Christian but not overly religious and was very close to her family. Other than being a stripper into bondage, she was the perfect good girl. Lassiter knew that over the head of one of these girls was a flashing neon sign that said 'I did it' but he just couldn't see who.

"Shawn, I could use some help."

The man on the couch looked up from his DVD of Godzilla.

"I'm not on this case, Lassie, I can't help you."

"Like that's ever stopped you before."

Shawn was sulking because Lassie was working on their anniversary and the chief wouldn't let him in on it. The two had started dating exactly five years ago and Shawn had moved in two years ago. They depended on each other. Shawn would always lead Lassiter down the path he needed to take and Carlton would protect him at all cost. In the five years they had been together the trust between them had only been shaken once and it had almost broken them up.

It was when Lassiter had asked Shawn to move in with him that the fake psychic had decided it was time to tell the truth. At first the detective had felt angry and betrayed at the fact that the man he loved had been lying to him for so long even before they got together. And after so many of his past relationships had ended because of some form of dishonesty, he was reluctant to have the same faith in Shawn again. He had never bought that psychic crap but still hated that it took Shawn almost three years to tell the truth. It made Carlton feel as if he couldn't trust the other man when he said he loved him. The two didn't see each other for a week and, in that time, Lassiter had come to understand something. Shawn had kept the secret for so long that he was afraid that the truth would change everything between them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lassiter, but that he had been raised not to really trust anyone. When the day of their third anniversary had rolled around, Shawn had shown up at his door in a cowboy costume he'd borrowed from Old Senora, and holding a bouquet of orchids. He had said that everyone gave roses and that Lassie deserved something different. After that every fight they had would seem minor and the situation they were in was shaping up to be another fight.

"I'm supposed to be taking a vacation so I shouldn't be helping you anyway."

"I tried to get you on the case but you just got off a kidnapping and a double murder suicide. The chief doesn't want you to be overworked."

"But I like working with you, Lassie-face."

"Then why don't you come over here and help me? I know I'm missing something and I know you probably already have the whole thing figured out."

Shawn turned back to his movie. "Well, I was in that neighborhood the other day and I did happen to go into that club by accident."

"So you were doing your own snooping as usual. What did you find out?"

"That the girls who are blindfolded should not work the pole."

Lassie stood and walked into the living room. Grabbing the remote, he clicked off the movie and sat next to his boyfriend.

"I'm serious, Shawn. This poor girl was humiliated, killed, and left with the trash. We need to find the one who did this and bring them to justice."

"The case will still be here in the morning so why can't you just take this one night off for me?"

"Because every moment I spend goofing off is another moment that whoever did this walks free."

"It's the same for every moment you spend staring at that file and getting nowhere."

"Then help me."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because this is our fifth anniversary! I've never been in a relationship this long, with a man or a woman. I wanted tonight to be special!"

"If you help me, I swear on every single one of my guns that when this case is over, I'll take the weekend off and treat you to the most romantic fantasy you have. Okay?"

"If I tell you who did it, will you make the whole 'ditching our anniversary for a dead stripper' thing up to me tonight and give me a romantic weekend?" Lassie smiled at the cute, childish nature of his boyfriend's bargaining.

"Sure. Anything you want."

"I love you Carly-kins." Shawn said wrapping his arms around Lassiter's neck.

"I love you too Shawn. Now will you tell me what you know?"

Shawn detached himself and leaned back on the couch. He spoke in that way that said 'how did you not see this'.

"It was Jade. You probably have her on file as Sarah Clom. She was supposed to be one of the Doms before Caroline came into the picture. Sarah hated being a Sub because she felt like a display piece and thought that the only way to get what she wanted was to get rid of Caroline. She killed her and arranged her body to make her look like the Sub Sarah thought she should have been. She even whipped her as she was dying so that the whip marks would make it look like she had been whipped before she was killed."

"Can you prove this?"

"Well, I did hear from one of the girls that Jade keeps a knife in her dressing room to cut her ropes whenever they get tangled. So if you can only find one set of prints on the knife and match said knife to the wounds on the body, then you get to catch a killer, Lassie."

"Don't any of the other girls cut their ropes?"

"Not according to Starlight."

"You're the best Shawn." Lassiter leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"So true. That's why you're going to pay me back right now."

Shawn stood and began walking toward their bedroom, swishing his hips seductively and looking back over his shoulder.

"I need to call in this information first. I'll be in in a minute."

"Come on, Lassie, don't be a bowl of soggy Chex Mix."

"Go get ready. I'll be there in a second."

Shawn marched over to Lassiter and grabbed his wrist before he could pick up the phone. He looked at the man with fierce determination.

"You promised me, Lassie. If you don't come to bed with me right now I'm going to have to punish you."

"I don't respond well to threats, Shawn, you know that." He said in a slow, soothing tome. "And I know that you won't do anything drastic so I'll take whatever punishment you have planned. Go wait for me and I'll make this call quick." 

The brunette huffed and walked off to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Carlton thought, for a moment, that Shawn would go so far as to withhold sex as punishment, but the younger man was melodramatic and Lassiter always took his fits with a grain of salt. He was sure that Shawn had been planning something and knew that he had the libido of a teenager so he had no doubt that the night would end with both of them sweaty and satisfied. He quickly called the SBPD and told O'Hara to start looking into the Subs who had been scheduled as Doms when Caroline started.

"We know." She said over the line. "We got an anonymous tip about an hour ago."

"Oh? Well, in that case, that's all." He hung up with a knowing smirk on his lips.

After he hung up he headed straight for the bedroom. He opened the door and was surprised to find the room empty. The room was simple, a large bed, two nightstands, two dressers, a closet on one wall, and a door to the adjoining bathroom on the other. The headboard was made up of several thin metal poles connected by a metal arch at the top. Shawn would always grip those poles as his limber body was being pummeled. Lassie had learned early on that Shawn liked it rough and that he had the most beautiful face when he was in the throes of ecstasy. But Shawn wasn't here and by the fact that there was no sound of running water from the bathroom, he could tell that he wasn't there either.  
Carlton took a few steps forward and heard the door close behind him. He turned and was greeted by the sight of his lover, completely naked with an erection standing proudly against his belly. His hands were at his sides to allow Lassie's eye's to wander his toned, sun kissed body, but it was his dangerous smirk and mischievous eyes that pinned the detective. There was a plan in those eyes and it made his own member twitch thinking of all the possibilities.

"Are you ready to face your punishment, Carlton?"

The way Shawn drawled his first name made Lassiter shiver slightly and harden further. The pseudo psychic only used his real name when he had something special in mind. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt as the younger man came closer. Shawn ran his hand up Lassiter's chest and let his fingers play with the short, soft hairs he found there. The older man found himself being pushed backwards and onto the bed. He scooted back a little to get comfortable as Shawn crawled up to hover over his body.

"You'll have to tell me what my punishment is, Shawn, I'm not seeing it."

"We're getting to that, Carlton, but first you have to swear to me that you will not fight me on anything tonight. Tonight it's my way or the freeway."

"Highway."

"I've heard it both ways. Do you swear?"

"I swear."

"Good. Put your hands over your head and close your eyes."

Lassiter did as he was told. He had given his word that Shawn could be in charge tonight and if giving up control was his punishment, he figured it could be worse. He felt Shawn lean to the side of the bed and heard the rustling of sheets and a slight click of metal. Shawn was moving his hands then, bringing them close together before cool metal snapped around each wrist. His eyes shot open and he looked up to find himself handcuffed to the bed.

"Shawn, when did you...Are these my handcuffs?"

"I snuck them in here a while ago in case we ever wanted to play cops and robbers."

"Uncuff me Shawn."

"No. This is your punishment. I get to do whatever I want to you tonight, Carlton."

The older man struggled against his bonds. The cuffs weren't so tight that they would chafe or cut him but there was no way he could slip his hands out either.

"Just let me go. I'll still let you be in charge, I'll even let you top if you want."

"But I don't want to top. If I did, this would be for nothing."

Shawn reached behind him and seemed to grip something. A blush came over his face and his eyes went cloudy for a moment as he pulled his hand back. Lassie put two and two together and his cock became rigid. Shawn had put a plug inside himself get him stretched out. He'd probably been walking around with it in all day, just thinking about what the real thing would be like. When the toy had been fully removed, the fake psychic brought it up for his boyfriend to see. It was blue with little pineapples printed around the base and was just the right size so that Shawn wouldn't feel pain but still be nice and tight for Lassiter.

"I'm ready for you, Carlton, and seeing you so helpless has made me so very hot. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Shawn rubbed the front of Lassie's pants for a moment before carefully unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. Teasingly slow, he reached for the waistband of the pants and boxers before suddenly yanking them down in one go. His hard cock sprang up and slapped his stomach. The hungry look on Shawn's face as he eyed his lover's manhood made Lassiter gulp as desire flooded his brain.

Shawn crawled back up Carlton's body and reached down to position the swollen, red, leaking head at his entrance. It took only a moment for that head to pop inside and the rest followed smoothly as he let his body sink down. He felt that beautiful piece of meat fill him as his insides stretched to make way for his size. Once the younger man was fully seated, he stilled himself to give them both time to adjust. Shawn had been ready so it didn't hurt but he wanted this to last as long as possible. He rolled his hips in a circular motion that made Lassiter groan and arch his back, forcing his cock deeper and pressing against Shawn's prostate. Shawn gasped at the violent jolt of pleasure that engulfed his body. He began to bounce himself on his lover. He moved in quick, shallow thrusts, using his legs to bring him up and letting gravity bring him back down.

Any rational thought Lassie had once possessed had been devoured by Shawn's hot, tight passage. He felt the younger man ride him and wished desperately to reach out and touch his gorgeous body. He pulled at the cuffs again but it was no use so he settled for thrusting his hips upward, bending his legs for better leverage, and meeting the fake psychic on his way down. Shawn moaned as his sweet spot was struck again and again. He lifted his body higher so that he could slam down harder onto Lassiter. His hands were placed firmly on his lover's chest, fingers curling into his sternum bush, so that he could get the optimum angle and increase his speed. Before long the need to touch Shawn was too much and Lassiter groaned in a pleading voice,

"Shawn, let me go. I want to touch you so bad."

"Tell me what you would do to me, Carlton, and I'll do it for you."

"I'd play with those, ahh, perky little nipples of yours."

Shawn moved his hands, having to work his legs harder to keep up the pace, and rolled the hard buds between his fingers. He let his head fall back and moaned, low and long, at the gentle pleasure complementing the hard pounding to his prostate. His hole tightened a little and Lassie moaned at the feeling.

"Pinch them hard like I do. Oh, fuck. I know how much you love it when I rough you up a bit."

The younger man did as he was told, the intense feeling causing him to roll his body as he moved, tightening him further and creating the most delicious friction. Lassiter could see the other's dick twitching and how his balls were drawing themselves up. They were both so close at this point that the anticipation made the air around them tingle.

"I want you to jerk yourself, Babe. I want you to, nng, show me how much you love it."

One hand was removed from a rosy and abused nipple to wrap around the member between Shawn's legs. He pumped himself in time with the way he was moving while the other hand continued to pinch his nipples.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh...Oh, Carlton. I love you. I love you so much. I'm...I'm about to cum."

"I love you too, Shawn. I'm cumming inside you."

"Carlton!"

"Shawn!"

They came hard together, Shawn spraying his seed into the air only to have it splatter down on both of their chests, and Lassiter filled his lover's body with his own powerful orgasm. Shawn fell forward, limp from release, and landed with his head on Lassie's shoulder. He absentmindedly kissed the neck in front of him as the warmth of afterglow set in over them. Lassiter was the one to break the gentle silence.

"My arms are really starting to hurt. Can you let me go now?"

"Alright. Just let me find the key."

Shawn raised himself up on still shaky arms and leaned over to the bedside table. This movement caused Lassie's cock to slip out of him and he felt the older man's cum slide down onto his thighs and balls. He smiled at the feeling and began rummaging through the drawers.

"Hey, Lassiefrass?"

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"Don't get mad."

"Why?"

"Well, it seems..."

"Shawn?"

"That I kind of..."

"Shawn."

"Lost the key."

"Spencer!"

HAHAHA.   
Review please.


End file.
